Mario Party 10 (BigBarneyFan's version)
Mario Party 10 'is a Mario Party game for the Wii U. It is the fourteenth game in the main Mario Party series. It was released on December 12, 2014. Gameplay The gameplay from the first eight Mario Party games return, where you roll the dice numbered 1-10, and try to collect a star. However, each board has its own different way of earning stars. Story Mario and his friends enjoy a relaxing day at Princess Peach's Castle. But before long, Bowser and Bowser Jr. show up in Bowser's Airship to take over different boards. Witnessing this, Mario and the gang set out to stop Bowser and Bowser Jr. After playing through the first five boards, the group reaches Bowser's Volcano of Terror. If the player wins, the player will battle Bowser. After the final battle, Mario and his friends return to Princess Peach's Castle and celebrate good ridance of Bowser. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Boo *Birdo *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Koopa (Unlockable: By Completing Story Mode) *Shy Guy (Unlockable: By Completing Story Mode) Boards *'DK's Whacky Jungle: Players move across the board to get a star in a random location on the board. The star will warp to a random place once a player claims it. In Story Mode, you must collect 2 Stars before your opponent does. If you land on a DK space, he will toss you to the star. Landing on a Bowser space will make Bowser move the location of the star. :: Host: Diddy Kong *'The Star Carnival': Players move through a linear board to get to the end of the board. MC Ballyhoo will be at the end to hand out Stars for free. Along the way, you can play Carnival games to earn coins and items. In Story Mode, you must collect 100 coins before your opponent does, so you can get a star. If you land on a DK space, he will give you 20 coins. If you land on a Bowser space, Bowser will take away 20 coins. This board's objective is similar to Pagoda Peak from Mario Party 7 and Goomba's Booty Boardwalk from Mario Party 8. :: Host: MC Ballyhoo *'Toadsworth's Cruise': Players move across the board and must get to the top floor of the cruise to get a star for 20 coins from Toadsworth. Once you get a star, you get sent back to the start of the board and go up again to retrieve a star. In Story Mode, you trade 50 coins to get a star from Green Toad. If you reach the top of the cruise where Toadsworth is, he will give you ten coins as a bonus. If you land on a DK space, he will appear at the top floor and give the player who gets there first a free star. If you land on a Bowser space, he will appear on the top floor of the cruise and give the player who gets there first a Ztar. This board's objective is similar to Shy Guy's Perplex Express from Mario Party 8. Host: Toadsworth *Superstar Skyway: Players move across this board to get stars from three different creatures. Each character holds a jar and one has five coins, a bomb that will send you back to start, or a star. After someone finds the star, the characters will be shuffled around again. This board's objective is similar to Neon Heights from Mario Party 7 and Kamek's Library from Mario Party DS. Landing on a DK space will either start a In Story Mode, the creatures will be shuffled twice, so you must have more stars than your opponent to win. If you land on a DK space, he will take you to the star. If you land on a Bowser Space, he will shuffle the creatures around. Host: Wiggler *Rosalina's Spaced-Out Galaxy: It'll take luck to earn Stars in this board. You must pick one of four different planets to search for Stars, with only one of the planets holding a star. Once the player reaches the star, the planets will be shuffled up, then it starts all over again. If you land on a DK space, he will appear on one of the planets that doesn't have the star and will give a free star to the player who gets there first. If you land on a Bowser space, he will appear on one of the planets that doesn't have the star and give the player who gets there first a Ztar. In Story Mode, the rules are the same, except you must pick one of two planets to search through. The first player with 2 Stars wins. This board is similar to Boo's Haunted Hideaway from Mario Party 8. Host: Rosalina *Bowser's Volcano of Terror: You will start the game with 5 Stars. The goal is to roll low numbers in this board to stay as far away from Bowser as possible. If you reach the end, Bowser will take away a star then you'll go back to Start. The only way you can keep your star safe is if you pay Bowser 100 coins. In Story Mode, you start the game with 1 Star. If you land on a DK space, he will give you a star. If you land on a Bowser space, you will lose a star. Your opponent must get to the end first, before you do. Host: Bowser Jr. Boss: Bowser (Unlockable: By Completing Story Mode) *Mushroom Town: Players move around the board and either DK or Bowser will be moving around the board. Once players each take their turn, either DK or Bowser will move around the board. DK will give players a Star and Bowser will give players a Ztar. This board is similar to Clockwork Castle from Mario Party 6. This board isn't playable in Story Mode. (Unlockable: By collecting enough Party Points and Buying it in the Museum) References to Other Games: *Mario Party 4: Each of the boards have different hosts. *Mario Party 7: Toadsworth's voices return from this game. *Super Mario Galaxy: Rosalina's Spaced-Out Galaxy is based off this game. *Mario Party 8: The Star Carnival is based off this game. MC Ballyhoo returns as a host. Clips of his character is taken from this game as well. Also, the concept of once landing on a DK/Bowser Space, it will become the opposite space after that turn. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games